


Boundaries

by Ginivandijk



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Liverpool F.C., lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginivandijk/pseuds/Ginivandijk
Summary: Flirting with someone from behind a counter was one thing, giving out your phone number implied something else.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So, I did a thing for @virgil-uwu (Tumblr)! I loved writing this. It was fun to write something different for a change.  
> Thanks for the inspiration Bidhya <3
> 
> As always,  
> Love,  
> Carmen

As you walked through the doors, you could see your coworkers glaring at you. Holding up both hands, you darted past them towards the back of the coffeeshop. You were late. Again. It must’ve been at least the fifth time this month.

Before you could even get to the back of the coffeeshop to grab your apron, your manager pulled you aside and looked at you with a desperate look in his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you, [Y/N]? I can’t keep you around if you keep turning up late!” After assuring him, _again_ , that you would do better from now on, you sprinted towards the back.

You were met with the angry stare of your best friend as you rounded the corner into the inventory.

“Well, look who decided to join us…” She raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. You sighed as you turned to her and exasperatedly threw up your hands.

“I’m sorry, Katie. You know I’m not a morning person. I really tried, though.”

“I’m sure you did. We all thought that after the past few days, you’d have something to show up early for, but I guess we were wrong.” She shrugged her shoulders and started walking away.

“Wait!” You grabbed her wrist and made her turn back towards you. “What was he wearing today? Did he have the usual? Was anyone with him?”

“If you really wanted to know, you should’ve turned up at the actual beginning of your shift.”

As she walked back into the public area of the coffeeshop, you huffed loudly. You knew Katie was right, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept.

The rest of your shift was spent serving customers on auto-pilot. At the end of the day, the tip jar was a lot emptier than it usually was, but you couldn’t help it. You just weren’t able to be your flirty, daring self with the customers. Your thoughts kept drifting to the guy that had grabbed your attention only a few days ago.

-

_He had come in, wearing dark jeans and an oversized white sweater that was a perfect contrast to his darker skin. His hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of his head. He was tall, and you could see he was muscular, despite the sweater._

_Katie came up to you immediately and whispered in your ear, “He’s exactly your type, isn’t he?” You just grinned at her, but inside you felt nervous._

_As he walked up to the counter, you squared your shoulders. You could do this._

_“What can I get for you, handsome?” You let your natural flirty side come out as you raised your eyebrows at him._

_He seemed a little taken aback, but recovered quickly and revealed perfectly straight, white teeth as he smiled._

_“I would very much like to receive a double espresso, please and thank you, ma’am.” He stated as his lopsided smile turned into a grin. He was teasing you by being overly correct. It was an interesting approach and it made you laugh._

_“Of course, sir. Coming right up, sir.” You saluted him like a soldier and saw him pursing his lips, trying not to laugh._

_As you turned around to start making his cup of coffee Katie walked up and bumped her hip with yours. “It’s going well, eh?” She winked, before she walked off again. You just shook your head and fought to keep a ridiculous smile from taking over your face as you turned around to give him his coffee._

_“Well, here you go,” you said, not really sure how to continue the banter._

_“Thanks, milady.” He winked as he handed you a five dollar bill and walked away. Your head was spinning from everything that had happened within the last three minutes._

_“Wait!” You called as he was almost out the door. Holding open the door with one hand, but turning his body around towards you, he shot you a questioning glance._

_“Your espresso is only 3 bucks! I didn’t get to give you your change!”_

_His smile was coy as he replied, “It’s okay, the service was rather impeccable today.”_

_Laughing at the way he was holding onto his formal way of speaking, you saluted him again, this time as a thank you and watched him walk out the door._

_-_

After the encounter, he had come in around the same time every morning, always ordering a double espresso and leaving a big tip. You had stopped calling him out on it after the fourth time, because he kept insisting that it was alright.

-

_You leaned on the counter and looked up into his eyes as you refused to take the five dollar bill that he was holding out for you._

_“Why do you always tip so generously?” He laughed, but quickly got quiet when he realized that you were serious._

_“What’s wrong with it?” You sighed. You didn’t know why it was bothering you so much. It was quite literally part of your job to get people to tip as much as possible._

_A quiet snort pulled you out of your thoughts. “That makes you sound like a stripper. You know that right?” Groaning, you buried your face in your hands, realizing you had talked out loud._

_“Don’t worry about it. It was cute.” He smiled encouragingly, but dropped the five dollar bill on the counter anyway. “But it’s not going to make me stop tipping,” he added, before walking away._

_You grudgingly scooped up the five dollars and didn’t even turn around to wave at him, like you would usually do._

_At the end of the day, you still hadn’t figured out what made you feel so uncomfortable with his tip that morning. You felt bad and wanted to tell him you were sorry. But tomorrow was Sunday and you finally had a day off. So you asked Katie to hand him a note that said, ‘I’m sorry I was ungrateful earlier. I really appreciate your tips. xo – [Y/N]’._

_She smiled knowingly and Monday morning you found that same note in the pocket of your apron, but on the back was a note in handwriting you didn’t know._

_‘It’s okay. I appreciate your service ;) See you tomorrow, hopefully. Virgil’_

-

It had been eight days since you turned up late and it hadn’t happened again. You were too excited every morning to see Virgil. He’d started hanging around a little longer, if it wasn’t too busy in the coffeeshop. However, you hadn’t exchanged numbers with him yet. He had tried yesterday, but it hadn’t felt right for you to give it to him yet. After being hurt a few times in the past, you were cautious about taking something further than the natural banter. Flirting with someone from behind a counter was one thing, giving out your phone number implied something else. Something more serious.

You looked at the clock nervously. It was 8.30. Normally, Virgil would come in around 8.15. He hadn’t been by any later than 8.20, yet. Had you scared him away yesterday, after denying him your phone number?

As you finished up an order from some college student you’re pretty sure was in one of your classes, your manager came up next to you.

“So, you haven’t been late in a while. Want to share your secret so I can use it for other employees, too?” While he was talking, you heard the little bell, signaling that the front door had just opened.

Your eyes grew wide as you saw Virgil walking in. He was holding a bouquet of tulips in his right hand, but there was something way more shocking about his appearance.

Immediately, you thought back to the conversation the both of you had yesterday, right after you wouldn’t give him your phone number.

-

_After explaining that people hadn’t always been true to you, Virgil nodded._

_“You need people to prove themselves to you first. I respect that.” His laugh had a small hint of sarcasm in it as he continued. “Just remember that I’ve been coming to this coffeeshop for the past two weeks, just to be able to see you every day.”_

_You sighed. You know you were being unfair to him, but trust issues are hard to let go of._

_“It’s different being behind a counter, Virg.” You averted your eyes. Your hands were fidgeting, playing with your apron. “It’s a physical and mental barrier that I’m very used to.”_

_He nodded again, a small smile playing on his lips._  
   
A pattern had developed in which you would ask each other one question every day. It was a fun and easygoing way to get to know each other a little better. There was one rule, though. Once an answer was given, the person who asked the question in the first place was not allowed to ask follow-up questions.

_“So, what do I have to do to get your phone number, [Y/N]?”_

_You cocked your head, trying to decipher if Virgil was being serious or not. His expression was open, with his eyebrows raised and his lips curved into a lopsided smile. He looked honest._

_“You said it yourself, just now. Prove yourself to me in some way. Prove to me that this is more than just messing around.”_

_He nodded and waited patiently for your question. You thought about it for a while, but came up with one that you had been wondering about for a while._

_“What’s your biggest insecurity?”_

_Virgil’s mouth snapped shut and he threw his head backwards, groaning, obviously not enjoying the question._

_“It’s his hair, whenever it’s out of that bun.” A voice from besides you suddenly spoke up and you startled. You had completely missed the customer walking up to the counter because you were so focused on Virgil._

_If looks could kill, you’re pretty sure the mystery guy would drop to the floor right now._

_“Shut your mouth, Gini!” Virgil growled, but ‘Gini’ just laughed an adorable laugh and hugged Virgil from behind, before quickly moving out of the way to avoid Virgil’s hands that were trying to strangle him._

_“Don’t mind my roommate. He’s an asshole sometimes.” Virgil sighed._

_“YOU LOVE ME!” Gini shouted from the doorway before he left, laughing loudly._

_“Hmpf,” Virgil huffed, but his eyes had softened as he watched Gini go._

_You just chuckled and leaned on the counter, patting Virgil’s very well kept hair. It made him smile and he looked up at you with a shimmer of happiness in his eyes._

_“He’s right, though, I never take my hair out of a bun when I’m in public. So, I guess, I’d have to say my hair as an answer to your question.”_

-

But there he was. Flowers in his hands. Right here in front of you. His hair out of its bun.

“I am trying to prove myself to you.” His voice sounded small, insecure. Just like he had said he was if his hair wasn’t tied.

You were trying to process the full head of black, tightly curled hair that was in front of you. Virgil looked absolutely breathtaking, but his hands were nervously fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

You realized that you still haden’t said a word. But actions always spoke louder than words, anyway.

Quickly, you crawled across the counter and stood in front of Virgil, staring at him with wide eyes. Grabbing hold of both of his hands, you squeezed softly, trying to ease his nerves.

“No more boundaries.” You breathed out slowly, trying to calm your own nerves that were racing through your body. It wasn’t working as well as you’d hoped.

But then Virgil’s lips were on yours and they were the only thing that you could focus on.

“Ahem.” It was way too soon, but you slowly pulled away as you heard your manager clear his throat from behind the counter. As you looked into Virgil’s eyes, a smile spread across his face and you couldn’t help but mirror his actions.

“So I’m guessing he’s the reason you’ve been coming in early, huh?” Your smile turned a little sheepish as Virgil raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“She owes you her job, young man,” your manager continued. And now Virgil just looked plain confused.

“I’ll explain later,” you offered apologetically while your manager pointedly looked at the clock, before looking back at you.

After putting another kiss on Virgil’s lips, you tangled your fingers in his hair.

“You look amazing with your hair like this,” you breathed against his lips. He didn’t seem convinced, but he offered you a small smile nonetheless.

You sighed and slowly let go of him, climbing back towards the other side of the counter.

“So,” you smiled innocently, “double espresso, sir?” You didn’t miss the soft look that passed over Virgil’s face. The look was quickly replaced by the challenging, flirty look that was oh so familiar from that first day the two of you had met.

“I would very much appreciate that, milady.”


End file.
